


and i believed

by maleclipse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, FBI Agent Alec Lightwood, M/M, Thief Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: “Do I look like a murderer to you, Alexander?”“No, you don’t,” his voice was quiet, “that’s why I need to know.”





	and i believed

**Author's Note:**

> long story short, i just had to get this out of my head. 
> 
> enjoy!

“There has been a new one. They're expecting you.”

Alec lifted his gaze from the documents to meet his sister’s unsure posture. He could tell something was wrong from the moment he heard her hurried voice.

His voice was calm, while asking a quiet, “What is it?”

“Alec, I’m sorry,” she whispered. Closing his eyes, Alec prepared himself for what’s to come. “Alec, there were bodies this time.”

It hurt, more than Alec ever thought it would. He’d always known it was just a matter of time, but God, it hurt.

He drew in a quick breath, rose from his seat and smiled sadly. “Let’s go.”

“Alec--”

“Let’s go,” Alec repeated firmly. “Jace, Simon, you’re with us!”

They followed him out without a word.

-

“Everything fits into his profile,” Alec whispered quietly, more to himself, “everything but the bodies. It doesn’t make sense.”

He felt the need to throw up.

“It was bound to happen at some point,” Simon was saying. Alec to punch him, mostly from the frustration.

“Shut up, Si,” Jace said, observing Alec cautiously. Alec wanted to punch him too.

“He’s right,” Alec’s voice was quiet, sad, it didn’t sound like him. Simon looked puzzled and Izzy was comforting Alec’s back.

When Simon asked, “Then, what’s the big deal?” Alec punched him.

-

“Alec, you need to arrest him,” Jace said firmly. Alec didn’t look up. “I’m not ready to cover up for him, not anymore. He killed people!”

“I know, Jace! I fucking know!”

\-  

“Magnus Bane, you are under arrest for the murder of two innocent people. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law.”

“Oh, Alexander.”

Alec had to fight his tears. “I’m sorry, Magnus.”

“I know, my love, I know.”

-

Walking into the interrogation room, Alec’s mood hadn’t lifted up. “We have ten minutes.”

Magnus didn’t look up, he didn’t smile. Alec felt horrible.

“Tell me, my love, how long have you known?” It was a simple question, but Alec knew it made all the difference. How long had he known, that the person he’d been investigating for the past four years was actually the love of his life? Did he arrest him the minute he knew, did he start dating him because he knew?

“Since the night you asked me to marry you,” Alec answered quietly. Two years, he’d known two years and not told him. Magnus lifted his gaze to meet Alec’s eyes and Alec wanted to cry.

“Was it before or after you said yes?” he asked just as quietly.

“Before.”

“And you still said yes?”

“I did,” Alec confirmed, fiddling his engagement ring.

“You’re still wearing your ring,” Magnus observed.  
  
“I am. I still love you.”

It was quiet, after that. Magnus was looking at Alec with an expression Alec couldn’t read. Was it anger, was it love? He couldn’t say and it made him sick.

This was the man he loved, for God’s sake. Alec didn’t want it to be true.

“If you just hadn’t killed those people-- Why did you do it?”

Magnus flinched.

“Do I look like a murderer to you, Alexander?”

Alec let out a helpless cry.

“No, you don’t,” his voice was quiet, “that’s why I need to know.”

“I didn’t kill them.”

Alec looked away. He wanted to believe.

“I didn’t kill those people, Alexander. I was framed,” Magnus said again. Alec shook his head. “Surely you must’ve noticed it wasn’t me, my love. You’ve followed me around for years. My work is more precise, and I’d never kill anyone.”

Alec hadn’t noticed. He had been too focused on the bodies.

“I--” 

Magnus looked sad.

“You have to believe me.”

Alec released a breath he didn’t notice he’d been holding.  
  
“I do,” he was suddenly saying. “I do believe you.”

Magnus wasn’t a murderer. A thief, yes, but not a murderer.

“Thank you,” Magnus’ voice was just above a whisper.  
  
“They’ve pulled me out of the case,” he told, then, “It’s just a matter of time before I’m going to lose my badge.”

“I’m sorry--” 

“I’ll get you out of here. I’ll break you out of here, if I have to,” Alec cut in. His voice was determined.  
  
“Alexan--”

“Shut up, will you? I’ll ask Ragnor to help me, I’m sure he will. I know he’s your right hand man.”

Magnus was fighting a smile, Alec could tell. “They’ll know it was you.”

“I know.”

A moment of silence, then,  “Fuck, I want your babies.”

Alec laughed out loud and pulled Magnus closer. It was awkward, Magnus handcuffed and Alec sitting on the table in front of him, but Alec just simply didn’t care.

“Fuck, I want your babies, too,” he said quietly, before catching Magnus’ lips with is own and kissing him.

Magnus’ mouth was familiar against his own. Alec could hear Magnus moaning, he could feel his breath hitching. Alec’s hands wandered down and up Magnus’ spine, to his neck, hair. He was ready to kill for that not to be their last kiss.

“I,” a kiss, “fucking,” another kiss, “adore you,” third kiss, “Magnus Bane.”

“I’m going to miss y--”

“Shut up, honestly,” Alec said, again. “I promise, I’ll get you out.”

Magnus smiled against his lips. “You better,” Magnus whispered, breathless, “you’re the one who put me here.”

“Ways to ruin the mood,” Alec muttered, but smiled regardless. “I promise.”

“I believe you.”

_-_

In the end, it may have taken six months and Alec may have assisted in a jail-break, but it was done and, as their lips crashed together, Alec knew it was worth it.

“I said I’d get you out.”

Magnus’ smile reached the skies. “And I believed.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments literally make my day!!! tell me your thoughts


End file.
